1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held device for exposing buried objects such as gas lines, sewer lines, telephone lines, and television cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the present-day increase in the use of fiber optic cables, there has been a proliferation of horizontal boring machines which are utilized to lay the cables. The horizontal boring machines enable contractors to lay cables under parking lots, highways, and other utilities without disturbing them. While horizontal boring machines are extremely accurate, their biggest advantage is that of estimating the depth of the boring equipment. While all intersecting utility lines are generally marked with paint on the surface, there are usually inaccuracies in the depth given by the utility company. The inaccuracies described above may result in the intersecting utility being xe2x80x9cin harm""s way.xe2x80x9d This has resulted in the interruption of m utility services wherein gas lines were drilled, sewer lines were drilled, as well as telephone lines and television cables.
Accidents have become so frequent that it has become necessary to expose the utility lines prior to making the horizontal bore. The utility lines have been exposed by digging a hole in the ground. At first these holes were hand-dug, which is time-consuming and not without accidents. Such accidents caused the horizontal boring industry to solicit help from the sewer cleaning industry. Hydro-jetting trucks were used to loosen the soil in the hole and vacuum trucks were used to suction up the mud thus produced. While this does a good job, it requires two very expensive pieces of equipment as well as two operators to operate the same. The next generation of pot-holers or day-lighters, was a jet/vac trailer. The jet/vac trailer has a small hydro-jetting machine on the front of the trailer and a small vacuum or suction tank on the rear of the trailer. While this is less expensive, it still requires two operators. The mud thus produced and collected is usually disposed of at the sewer waste treatment plant which normally charges for the disposal.
A hand-held device is disclosed for exposing buried objects such as utility lines or cables. The device is comprised of an elongated, hollow tube having upper and lower ends with first and second water supply conduits positioned adjacent the tube. Each of the water supply conduits has an intake end and a discharge end. The discharge end of the first water supply conduit is positioned adjacent the lower end of the tube and has a digging nozzle mounted thereon. The discharge end of the second water supply line is directed upwardly into the tube adjacent the lower end thereof. A mud take-off conduit is in fluid communication with the upper end of the tube. A two-way valve is positioned adjacent the upper end of the tube and has intake and discharge sides. The discharge side of the valve is in fluid communication with the intake ends of the first and second water supply conduits. The intake side of the valve is in fluid communication with a high pressure water pump.
In use, water is directed downwardly through the first fluid conduit and is discharged from the cutting nozzle to loosen dirt in the hole being dug above the utility line or cable. When the hole becomes full of mud, the two-way valve is switched so that water is directed downwardly through the second water conduit and thence upwardly into the lower end of the tube to create a suction therein so that the mud in the hole is vacuumed or sucked upwardly therethrough into the mud take-off conduit which may be in fluid communication with a mud collection container or the like.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a hand-held device for exposing buried objects such as utility lines or cables.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hand-held device for exposing buried objects which may be operated by one person.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hand-held device for exposing buried objects wherein water is used to dig a hole in the ground above the object being exposed with the mud created by the drilling operation being vacuumed out of the hole.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hand-held device for exposing buried objects which is economical of manufacture, refined in appearance, and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.